


Tassels

by Woon



Series: Baby It's Cold Outside 2019 [11]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Homemade Gift, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21770455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woon/pseuds/Woon
Summary: Victor has a new scarf that Oswald is not a fan of...
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot & Victor Zsasz, Victor Zsasz/Reader
Series: Baby It's Cold Outside 2019 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559968
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50





	Tassels

**Author's Note:**

> another fic for the Winter Bingo thingy I am doing

“Victor.” Oswald’s tone rang sharply through the quiet room. 

“Yes, Boss?” Victor looked up from the text you sent about a bakery you wanted to try.

Penguin’s eyes were trained on him, “What the hell are you wearing?” 

“Clothing,” Victor answered with a slightly puzzled expression.

“I mean that  **_thing_ ** around your neck.” The kingpin pointed at a vibrantly colored woolen mess that the hitman had wrapped around his neck.

“Um,” He was frowning at Oswald’s tone “A scarf.”

Penguin huffed angrily, “You won’t wear ties that I give you but you’ll wear that tacky thing.”

“It’s not tacky,” Victor’s face had gone blank and his voice held an edge that the other man hadn’t heard directed at him since Falcone was in charge. “(Y/n) made it for me and I like it.”

Oswald managed to keep the nervousness out of his voice, “Well, the, uh, tassels are a nice touch.” 

Victor grinned as he returned his attention to his phone sending a text to you,  _ ‘Boss loves the scarf, especially the tassels.’ _


End file.
